Saligiara
by BlurredOasis
Summary: Dante's quest to save his friend. Yaoi (VergilxDante), implied DantexAccalia. There's more to it, but it won't be up for awhile
1. Dante's Theology

i don't own Dante or Vergil. There some implied sex here and later on the story there will be some Vergil x Dante and it won't be pretty... just warning you before you get too much into the story (:

* * *

Dante walked the deadened streets with his fists squarely shoved in his leather trench coat. It was somewhere around midnight, he had drunk quite a few whiskey shots in a bar somewhere behind him, and for a few minutes of his life he felt good. Until he realized that he was alone, both metaphorically and literally, and the wave of sadness over took him.

Thought New York City was always loud, Dante always seem to be walking the streets at the right time that it appeared there was nobody was around. He didn't take it completely personal; he was used to people be scared of his appearance. There was nothing physically deformed or anything like that about him, but most people thought the combination of pale silver hair, light almost ice blue eyes, and pale skin made him very particular. It was this—among other things—that made him live his life alone. He tried to think happy thoughts, but most were washed away as the liquor started to churn in his stomach. Oh this isn't going to be as pretty coming up.

Dante stopped his tracks, lean his head and right hand on the nearest brick wall, and puked. He felt like his stomach had been completely turned inside out, spilling all of its contents on the ground below. He deserved this of course, because he knew anything past 6 shots would get him to this very position and he still continued to drink after he had reached six. Glutton for punishment, in a dire need to feel alive, this was a weekly event. Some people slit their wrists. Others turn to drugs. And Dante, Dante drank enough to make himself puke. It was only then that the organs inside him seem to work, to churn and disturb, in an attempt to past the foul things he had drank once again. If he was mortal, he might have cared about his liver, or his stomach lining, but since death was nearly impossible for him, pain was the only option.

After puking two more times, Dante continued on his path. He wiped his mouth on a handkerchief he kept in his jacket pocket for that very purpose. Loneliness settled in and he wished he had a bottle of whiskey with him right now. It might not be human skin, but it held the same warmth and comfort Dante was looking for.

He turned down the next street, on his way back to his apartment. He was kinda shocked to see someone else on these streets. His neighborhood wasn't a place you wanted to be if you valued your life. And that was the second reason Dante did this weekly. If silver bullets killed werewolves, maybe there was something out there mankind could create to kill him.

He focused on the person, hidden in the shadows at the apartment complex across from his. He believed it was female-seemed too short to be like the males that lived in this area. When the figure came out of the shadows slightly, probably to look at him, he could see if was definitely a female. With an amazing figure, strong and muscular but not boarding sickening. She had long dark hair, and it was tied back into a ponytail. She walked carefully, not because she was over stepping the used needles that littered the ground but she had an air about her like she was fragile. A china doll.

He got to a couple hundred yards from her, and he was certain now she was staring directly at him.

"Little lady, these aren't streets you want to be out on at night. Even the whores know not to come in this neighborhood." He couldn't see her face, but by the way she pivoted all her weight to her right foot and threw her hands on her hips, he could tell he had said the wrong thing.

"You don't think I can take care of myself?" She called back.

"I have no clue. But I thought I'd give a friendly warning. That way I won't feel so guilty when I see your face in the newspaper as a murder victim."

He could hear her growl, a sound that made his heart start to beat slightly fast. She definitely was not from this neighborhood. Instead of crossing the street to his apartment, he continued towards her. He had to see this girl… she fascinated him.

He came within a few feet of her; just enough for the light from the sidewalks illuminate her. She had an hour glass figure, with a smallish waist and nice hips. Her breasts were big, not enormous, but enough for Dante's liking. She had a muscular physique, with thick thighs and strong arms. Her clothes were a plain red shirt that was tight around the chest and seem to just float everywhere else. Her jeans were a pale blue and looked like she might have painted them on.

He was tempted to ask her to turn around so he could see her ass, but he figured no matter how drunk she thought he was, he would get the crap beaten out of him for a comment like that. She gave him the once over too, stopping for a few seconds at his exposed chest, but focusing most her time on his eyes. She opened her mouth briefly, but closed it almost immediately and Dante had a sudden urge to swoop next to her and open that mouth again. Damn he needed more friends.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" She asked her voice soft and whispery. He thought he could register it was quiet; he could still make out each word perfectly.

"On my way back to hell." He paused. "You?"

The left corner of her lips slowly creped upwards, like she was attempting to stifle a smile but was having a hard time doing so. "Hell, eh? You must live around here." Dante gestured with his head to the left, toward his apartment complex. "Ah, prime property in hell. Must be nice."

"It's a roof." Dante replied.

"What's your name?"

"Dante." He replied again.

"Quite talkative Dante." She pivoted her weight back on to both feet, and let her hands fall to her side.

"I'm not used to people caring." He paused, giving her the chance to speak if she wanted to. She didn't jump right in, so he continued. "And you are?"

She seemed uncertain to speak her name, and looked briefly over both of her shoulders. "Accalia." She said finally, in one quick breath.

Dante tilted his head. "Accalia. What an unusual name."

"It makes life more interesting. It's Greek."

"Yeah. Isn't it the name of the mother of Romus and Remus?"

"Foster mother, but yeah basically."

"Interesting."

"My parents loved history."

Dante kinda shrugged and they enveloped into silence for a few seconds. It was Dante who spoke next. "And what is a nice woman like you doing in hell?"

"Isn't that where we all get sent?"

Dante smiled. "If you die." Was his reply, thinking of his own hopes for a quick end.

Accalia laughed, and threw her hair off her shoulder. "Very true. I'd like to think some men must walk these earths forever."

"Puts your mind to ease that there will always be humans?"

"No, so I know there are men out there just as damned as they've made me." She chuckled lightly, and bowed her head. When she lifted it, she looked directly into his eyes, her own blue shining brightly. "Present company, of course, excluded."

"I would hope so. I've done nothing, but warn you of the dangers of this area. Perfect example is me myself."

"I should be afraid of you?" she asked, with a new tone added to her voice. Either he had been lonely for too long, or she was adding seduction to the conversation.

"No, I harm no one. Unless they harm me first."

"Well, Dante from Hell, I have no plans on hurting you, or anything else for that matter. I was just leaving." And with that, without so much as a goodbye, she started to walk down the road, swaying slightly with her china doll walk. Dante wanted to call out, say something to her, but he couldn't quite find his voice. A couple hundred yards from him, she turned around, and called back, "Your parents must have really loved each other to create such a child like you. You are a rare one, Dante." And she continued on her way. He was so stunned by her words, that it wasn't until she was gone and his concentration on her movements broken, that he whispered back, "What do you know of my parents?" Shaking his head, in attempt to get the image out of his mind, he staggered over to his apartment. Up the four flights of stairs, he entered his apartment, flopped his body on the bed, and passed out.

He slept for nearly eleven hours, all completely dream less. It was a rare night for that to happen; he was usually haunted by the past. He woke up slowly, surprised that the clock by his bed read noon. He laid in bed for a little bit, trying to focus on Accalia's face again. It felt so surreal that he wondered if in his drunken state he had just made her up. It had happened before, usually when he was alone in his apartment with nothing more that nudie magazine in front of him. But it felt too real to be fake, and too weird to be true that he tried to just shuffle everything out of his mind. It didn't work well, and as he staggered to the kitchen to make some eggs he kept echoing her words in his mind. _"Your parents must have really loved each other to create such a child like you. You are a rare one, Dante." _How could she possible know anything about him? It wasn't like his parentage was a badge on the shoulder, it wasn't like he wore a sign that said 'immortal, please shoot me'. But still she could sense something had been different about him…

He ate his scrambled eggs in big spoonfuls, not bothering to swallow. He knew he shouldn't do it, but the urgency to ask her more questions over ran his sense. He had to find her again, to speak with her. Was it possible after all these years that he had actually found someone like him? It seemed too good to be true.

Breakfast, like always, was done quickly and washed down with a glass of juice. He had no clue where to start, only in the direction she had left.

He grabbed a white tee shirt from his room, grabbed his jacket, and was throwing them both on when he made his way of his apartment. He could hear the daily sounds of the people living with him: a child cry, a couple screaming, and a mother yelling at her son.

He was sure he was quite a sight for this neighborhood when he first moved in a few years ago. His usual outfit--actually only outfit--consisted of black leather pants, his red and black leather trench coat, and black leather army combat boots. He wore a shirt sometimes, but usually forgot. He liked no shirt better anyways, his blood was always a few degrees warmer than a normal human and he hated feeling like he was in an oven. The neighborhood men tried to scare him out of the apartment when he first moved in, but once they tried to stab him in the chest and he still kicked the crap out of all five, they just ignored him. Just like Dante wanted.

He took a left down his street, toward the direction Accalia had been leaving. He got the end of the block, cross the street in front of a car and continued perpendicular to his street.

"I know," he mumbled to himself, "that down here is the Russian district. If I go far enough of course. But she didn't appear to be Russian. Nor do I think she would walk eight or so blocks to end up on my street. Unless she's dealing drugs. But by herself? With a figure like that? Damn, she is either really strong or doesn't care about being raped."

He had gone a block or so, when something inside him told him to stop. Instinct. He looked to his left and to his right, as people cursed him and shoved him to get around. He paused there for a few seconds, then spun around on his heels, and nearly jumped back a foot when he came face to face with Accalia. She was so close that the faint breath from the cold air hit him on the chest.

"Well, if it isn't Dante from Hell. What are you doing here?"

She caught him completely off guard, and he had to take a second to calm himself down. Not a good sign, since he had always prided himself on being ready for anything at any time. He swallowed a lump that was starting to form in the back of his throat and muttered, "Taking a walk to get some fresh air."

She chucked again, and Dante noticed she had a dimple on her left cheek. "You don't look like a person who gets much fresh air. Or needs it."

"Exercise is good for everybody."

She looked down from his eyes for a second to peer at his chest. Though covered now, he was certain she was thinking of the six pack and developed pecs he had. "I don't think you need that either."

He tried to change the subject. "Have you been following me?"

"No, my house is near here. I was out getting some lunch and noticed you. I was about to tap you on the shoulder, but you spun around before I could do anything." She smiled faintly and looked back up to his eyes. He noticed something about her own that had been hard to see in the dark. Most people with blue eyes had some other color in the mix, like green or brown. But hers were pure blue, almost like someone had taken a blue crayon from the box and colored her eyes in. "You were looking for me, now weren't you?" She bobbed her head to a side, bouncing quickly off her heels. Dante couldn't help but notice her boobs rise and fall with her. It appeared she was wearing no bra, but her breasts were so perky he wasn't quite sure.

His cheeks started to slowly heat up and he was sure he was turning a bright red. He bowed his head quickly, hoping to hide it. Damn it, he was supposed to be in better control than this. "No, of course not. A man can't take a walk in New York City?"

"A man is allowed to, but I know a liar when I see one."

Dante was sure his cheeks were still red, but he looked up anyways, back into her eyes. _New topic, Dante…._ "What did you mean about my parents last night?"

She cocked her head to one side, looking funny, almost in disbelief. "Have you never heard of the legend of a child with white hair?"

"Um… no. That's why I'm asking."

"Are you hungry?"

His stomach was growling. "Yes."

"Well, then follow me, we'll go get some lunch and I will tell you the story." She took his left wrist, and swirled him around. They joined back into the flood of people trying to push their way on through the crowds. They walked about half a block, all in silence, and with Accalia holding onto Dante's wrist. They finally stopped at a little café, called Moonlight Café. It had the theme of a star night on the inside, complete with moon shaped lights and glow in the dark stars on the wall. Accalia bolted right up to the counter and boy behind it smiled as his glance went from Accalia to Dante.

"Corrupting more of New York's male population, I see?"

Accalia laughed back. "One at a time, Nick."

The boy, Nick, turned to Dante, and shook his head. "You do realize she is bad news, right?"

Dante smiled faintly, but wasn't sure how truthful they both were being. "I am finding that out the more I get to know her."

"Don't worry bout your money or anything. Just look out for your heart."

To that, Accalia rolled her eyes. "And I wonder why finding a date is so hard. You've probably told all of New York lies and slander about me."

"Lies don't exist, Accalia, only misrepresentations of the truth." Accalia narrowed her eyes slightly at him, and he shrugged. "What would you like for lunch? Usual?"

"Sure. Rare meat, of course. Extra cheese this time, whoever you had make it last time gave me one piece."

"Sorry bout that. Probably was Fernando." Nick cocked his head towards Dante. "And for you sir?"

"Uh..." Dante paused, looking up behind Nick for a menu. There, of course, was none.

"They make sandwiches and usually have some soup. I got the roast beef."

"I'll have that." Dante replied. "On white bread, mayo, and cheese."

"Alrighty, it will be ready soon." From there Accalia, still holding on to Dante, directed him to a table in the front, squeezed into the corner of the glass front and the side wall. There weren't many other people there, so he didn't understand why she didn't pick a different table, but maybe this was her spot.

"Sorry bout Nick, he likes to make fun of me. We grew up together and he likes to think of himself as my brother and guardian. He means well."

Dante kinda shrugged off the comment, because he wasn't quite sure what to say.

"The legend, right?" It was at this time, she finally let go of his wrist, as if she had to keep him by her side to make sure she told him. "There is legend that there are two-among many of course- types of elves that especially despised each other, the dark and light elves. Dark elves were naturally evil, just as light elves were naturally good. It was rare, but every now and then one of each clan would fall in love with each other. If a child was born from this union, they had white hair and looked human like." She paused, looked upwards towards his silverish locks of hair, then back to her hands in front of her. "If the child was not killed, he or she was taken to the surface, to be raised by humans, because each clan would reject child for having the blood of their enemies. Having mixed blood, the child usually spends much of their beginning of life struggling between being good and evil, until one side wins. They are usually not told of their parentage; often the child will then use their dark side instead of the good." She paused again, almost letting it soak in.

"I just find it ironic that the first time I meet a person with white hair opens the conversation by telling me about the evils of his neighborhood." Dante kinda raised an eyebrow, wondering how to respond to this. He wasn't sure if he was of Elvin birth, but he did know he had some sort of non human blood coursing through his veins.

The sandwiches came at that time, and both ate in silence. Dante watched Accalia carefully, wanting to know how much she knew. She seemed like a mountain of information, and he was almost certain now that she too was immortal. There was an air around her about that.

When Dante finished, and she was half way done, he leaned back in his chair. "That's very interesting. I don't know my parentage, but somehow I doubt I am an elf."

Accalia shrugged. "You probably wouldn't know if you were. Have you lived forever? That would probably be your only way to know."

Dante tried to suppress it, but as she spilled out the 'lived forever' part, he took a deep breath inward. She immediately noticed it, and looked him over, trying to find another sign.

"You seem very knowledgeable." He said, hoping to get the topic and her mind off Elves and him.

"I've been around the world a few times."

"A traveler?"

"Not by free will." She almost seemed sad by the fact that she had been able to see the world.

"Not by free will?" he questioned, watched her eat the last few bites of her sandwich. She swallowed it all, and leaned back lightly in the chair, just enough so her head rested on the wall behind her.

"No. I am too searching for my parents, and any siblings I might have." Dante noticed tears swelling up in her eyes, pooling around the end. "Nick is the only one I've found."

"I'm sorry." Dante whispered. "I know how it feels to be alone."

Accalia took a sudden breath and let it out quickly. "Can I be very blunt?"

"You're welcome to be."

"I felt like there was a reason I was supposed to be on that street, and I know of no purpose for me to be there. But I felt a drawing and I went there, and stood there for hours, wondering what the heck I was doing. It all fell into place when I saw you. Who are you? Where are you from? Perhaps you can help me with my search?"

Dante's mind went rushing through all the things he could. _I could say I'm immortal, unable to be killed by anything created yet. I know nothing of my parentage, nothing about any siblings, and nothing about where to go from here. All I can remember is from age 13 and beyond, anything before that is a blur. I grew up in an orphanage, being unable to be adopted because of my eyes and hair color. People thought I was the devil's son and to be honest I really don't know if I am or not. I only found out about my immortality when at 16. I got into a sword fight and was pierced through the heart. Since then I have tried multiple ways to kill myself, wondering if this is just a curse, or a blessing. I have settle on getting drunk weekly, drunk to the point where I puke, just so I can say I am alive. I have longed for affection from people, but everybody shies away from my appearance. They are intrigued, scared, and repulsed all at the same time. I am the walking train wreck everybody wrenches their necks to see, but refuses to help. Everybody runs from me… except you. _He bit his tongue, knowing he could say none of this. He did not know who she was, and to break his concealment would probably mean another move. As much as his street smelled like piss and there was needles everywhere, in his mind it was home.

"I don't know how I can help." He choked out.

"Perhaps you are one too?" She asked, looking quite mysteriously at him.

"One what?" He asked back, not knowing how to answer a question he didn't know.

"Then you aren't. You would know if you were." She sighed deeply again, and leaned forward.

There was silence between the two, neither knowing what to say. Dante could feel that pull Accalia had mentioned, he had this need to hear her story, heal her pain. And it wasn't his normal longing to be a normal looking human that was loved. It was an unconditional need that even if Accalia hated him he still wanted to be with her. He watched her as she sat there, thinking. She was making weird facal expression as she played with her tongue. He noticed for a second, as her tongue darted in and out, that not only was her tongue pierced but there was a faint red liquid.

"Is your tongue bleeding?"

"Huh?" She asked, snapping out of her trance.

"Your tongue. Is it bleeding? Did you just get it pierced?"

She didn't seem to realize what he was talking about for a second, her eyebrows mashed together in confusion. Suddenly it seemed to hit her. "Oh my tongue ring. No, I've had it for awhile. But when I get nervous or thinking too hard, I bite it sometimes."

"Enough to make it bleed?" The idea of that seemed queasy, but this was coming from the guy who drank to puke.

"Sometimes. Depends how deep in thought I am. It doesn't matter much to me, I don't mind it." She looked almost nervously around. "Well, sorry Dante, but I think I should be going."

"Oh? Is there nothing else you want to do?" _That came out completely wrong… damn it, scaring her already Dante…. _

But, she smiled faintly, and briefly raised her eyebrows. "What else do you have in mind?"

_Oh boy._ "What else are you into, beside leading people around, telling stories and eating a big piece of bloody meat?"

"Oh, wow, you've just describe my whole hobby list." She laughed, and he saw that tint her eyes again. "I guess we could go up to your apartment for coffee." _Ah, American slang…_Dante smiled and nodded. He kinda regretted agreeing to this thought; he actually wanted a relationship of some sorts with her. Maybe not lovers, but to know she could actually stand the look of him made him want to keep her. He wasn't sure if she wanted to fuck him and chuck him. He really hoped that wasn't the case. The two stood up, and Dante reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

"Oh, don't worry. It's on the house. Nick owns the place." Dante couldn't believe it; Nick didn't look much older than seventeen. Accalia must have noticed his puzzled look. "He's a good business man." That didn't seem like the reason…

The two walked out, quiet. Dante wanted to believe that she too wanted something more than a few hours of pleasure, perhaps when they got to the apartment she would change her mind. Since it was only a block or so away and the two like to walk quickly, they got there in minutes. Dante climbed up the stairs two at a time, while Accalia slowly ascend. He waited at the door as Accalia made it up. With each step she took getting closer to the door his heart started skipping more beats.

"Eager?" She asked.

"I hate climbing those stairs one at a time. It seems to take forever."

She nodded in disbelief as he opened up the door.

"Nice and spare." She spoke, as she entered the place. It was a studio apartment, with just a TV on a milk crate, a bed, and a small pile of clothes.

"Eh, I have no need for a lot of things. Just food, a bathroom and a bed." Accalia's eyes glanced for everything, and focused on a chest in the corner of the room.

"What's in that?" She started to walk towards it, but Dante quickly reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Don't worry about that." Accalia shrugged, as if she didn't care and settled on the bed. It was just a box spring and a mattress lying on the floor. She laughed and walked over to it, plopping herself down.

"Somehow I imagine this is how your place would be. You seem like a minimalist."

Dante shrugged and sat down next to her. Both just sat there, neither wanting to be the first to move. At the same second, they both turn to say something to each other, and bumped Dante's arm into Accalia's boob.

"Oops." He said, blushing slightly. She giggled to that, and climbed into the middle of the bed.

"Take off your jacket. Aren't you hot?"

"You are." He replied, as he stood up, took the jacket off, threw it behind him, and climb into bed with her. Before he knew it, she jumped him, throwing him back onto the bed. She tossed herself on him, squeezing her legs tightly around his. His earlier impressions of her strength were affirmed.

"How much do you like pain?" She asked, looking him directly in the eyes. His heart was racing and Accalia seem to almost feed off this nervousness, getting more excited as his heart started to become faster.

He didn't know how to answer that. He enjoyed pain, but anything that said that sounded dorky. "I enjoy it." He finally mustered out.

She was still grinned, nearly ear to ear. She laughed, opening her mouth quite wide. It was then that Dante not only noticed the tongue ring clearly, but the two sharp fangs from her upper teeth. It was then it suddenly all fit together.

"You're a vampire." He whispered.

"Yes." She replied, slowly leaning in for a kiss. Her moist lips slipped against his dry chapped ones. She barely grazed him, and then gently bit down on the lower lip. She moaned with such force that Dante felt his heart stop for a second.

"Do you want to kill me?" He asked.

"Do you want to die?" She replied, as she continued to bite.

"I've been trying to, hasn't worked yet."

"Can't be working too hard, flesh is easy to kill." This made Dante's lips tighten into a small grin. He knew something she didn't…

"Kill me then."

"Are you sure? I kinda wanted to torture you for a few days. You're too beautiful to destroy so soon."

As much as the idea of torture at her hands seemed delicious, he was really curious if she could actually kill him. No mortal weapon could, perhaps an immortal woman could.

"Try killing me. I don't think you will be able to."

She had an insulted look on her face, as if he was questioning her powers and abilities.

"Last chance. Do you want to live or not?"

Dante shrugged. She growled in anger and bit down hard into his left jugular. He took a deep breath inward as the blood started drain quickly out of him. His fingers, then limbs, then chest grew cold as the blood stop churning along. He laid there, his heart completely stopped, his body as cold as ice. He could still see from his eyes, but the rest of him was unable to move. He watched as Accalia gently pulled herself from him and sat down next to him. "Damn shame, it really is. I should have just tortured you for a few days. Or at least got a fuck from you. But I don't like when people question me. I have the ability to kill anybody, you are no exception." She frowned, looking over his body. "Nice blood at least. Almost sweet, a unique taste. I haven't come across this before; most humans are quite bitter or salty." She climbed over his body and walked off into the bathroom.

Dante's body slowly started to warm up as his blood poured out of his bones and into the veins. He could slowly feel his chest cavity again, his limbs, and his fingers. "God damn it." He hissed, sitting up and rubbing his hair. "Fucking nothing. Not even a fucking vampire can kill me."

Accalia poked her head of the bathroom and stared at him in disbelief. "You're alive!"

Dante sighed deeply, and folded himself forward. "Unfortunately yes."

"How the hell?" She cried, coming to his side, and touching his arm. "I've done this billions of times. You should be dead."

Dante looked to her with a sadden glance. "You don't know me very well, do you? I am one of those ill-fated damned men you mentioned yesterday, that walk the earth alive and unable to die. Go ahead, find a gun somewhere. Go get one of my knives. I can't be killed."

Accalia's eyes filled with excitement. "Oh my god, I could drink your blood, and you won't die. It's like free refills at a restaurant." Dante raised an eyebrow slightly.

"It's good to be compared to a soda." He mused.

She giggled, squeezing his arm. Dante looked up to Accalia, but before he could extent his head completely, Accalia tackled him again, pining him on the bed. She sat on his hips, legs sprawled on either side of him. There was a wild look in her face, just like before. He knew before she started to anything. He was going to be _sore_ tomorrow.


	2. The Morning After

Don't own Dante or Vergil. Some improper language (: Violence will start soon

* * *

Dante moaned softly, and stretched out. He flipped over to his other side, and cuddled up against the warmth Accalia let off. With his eyes still shut from sleep, he kissed her shoulder and neck. She peeped delicately, and flipped over to face him. Dante wiped his eyes, and blinked them open.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"Good morning." He replied, and leaned forward to kiss the middle of her collar bone. He had a hard time suppressing his glow from last night. He hoped he didn't scare her away.

"You're quite the speedy Casanova. We meet two days ago and you already have me in bed." She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled his body closer to her, until their noses touched. Dante delighted in the fact that her hard nipples were crushed against his bare flesh.

"With the body you have, you must have this problem often. Young men dropping themselves to be with you."

"Young men dropping, yes, but not to sleep with me." She laughed. "For a feast instead. I must say, your blood is one of the most delicious I have had in a long time. The last time I remember something hitting me like that was when my master, Pietro, let me taste him." Dante looked at her puzzled. "Oh, uh, master is the one who has created me, the one who sucked my blood."

"But didn't take it all?"

"Yeah. I was Pietro's first victim and he didn't know what to do. He thought he had gotten it all, but he left just enough for me to be reborn into this blasted life."

"How old are you then?"

"Hundred years or so. I gave up counting when I found Nick. He's also a vampire, born from Pietro. Second victim, we think, since there are no other vampires we can find that trace back to him."

"Are you and Nick involved?"

Accalia burst out laughing so hard, tears came squeezing out her eyes. "You are kidding me, right? Oh, no, god no. Most males pick up on Nick's vibes; I guess he wasn't as strong as he usually is with my mates. No, Nick likes males. And I'm sure when I see him next he will want every juicy detail. He will be thrilled too, to learn you can be sucked dry and not die."

"So you sucking my blood won't make me a vampire?"

"Damn boy, whatever blood you have in there won't let you do anything. You were completely dry and you came back…" The two fell into silence, as Accalia rubbed her lips up against his cheek.

"This is the best union, you know? A sadistic vampire that can suck dry a masochistic immortal."

"Union?" she questioned.

"What, you're just fucking and chucking me?"

"Eh, fuck, suck and chuck perhaps." She was grinning though, and Dante believed she was kidding. He just sighed and sat up, spilling his feet over to the side of the bed. He heard Accalia squeal softly, and squeeze his ass. He laughed, stood up, and strolled buck naked to the bathroom. He turned around briefly before going in and Accalia was lying on her belly, watching him intently. He was very pleased to see this faint smile on his lips.

He walked into the bathroom, kicked up the cover, and pissed into the toilet. Accalia appeared at the door, his tee shirt covering her body. She leaned up against the frame of the door, with still that grin on her lips. He flushed the toilet with his left foot, and scooped her body into his arms. He pulled her close to him, gathering every wisp of warmth she gave off. If she was really going to leave him, at least he could get some that would last him a couple more years.

As they stayed locked into the embrace, Dante noticed that the room seemed to get darker. Maybe it was just him, and he tried to shrug it off as he buried himself into Accalia. There was a sudden loud bang from the bedroom. Accalia spun around, and Dante pushed by her. Where his bed used to be seconds ago was a huge hole in his wall. Plaster was still crumbing off. The hole was nearly the size of the whole apartment, and there wasn't much keeping the roof above up. The day sky was a dark ferocious gray, and the pale gray clouds churned in swirls above.

"What the fuck?" He cried, grabbing his pants nearby. Slipping them on, he walked towards the hole, trying to see what the heck was going on.

"Dante, be careful." Accalia whined behind, still back by the bathroom.

Dante peered at the edge of the gap, and saw the cause of the destruction. Along the wall of the building, climbing back and forth neurotically was a creature. Dante wasn't quite sure what it was, it was something he hadn't seen before. It reminded him almost of a cross between a weasel and a lizard, with the weasel body and lizard scales. It also appeared to have gecko feet, as it found it quite easy to climb up the building. Its body was about the size of the body of a horse. Dante back up to his chest in the corner of his room, and opened it. He pulled out two guns, one black and one white, and got back to his spot to try and shot the weasel thing, when he realized it was gone.

"Dante!" Accalia squealed behind him, and Dante whirled around on the heels of his feet to see the weasel thing in his room. Accalia was wrapped tightly in its tail, so tight that she was turning red. "Dante." She gasped out just before she passed out. Dante steadied his guns at the weasel's head, and started shooting. The few shots he was able to get off missed, except for the one that found the weasel's leg. The beast shrieked as it started to ooze orange blood, and started to scamper off.

"Fuck!" Dante screamed, as he shot continuously at the beast. He got the tail, near Accalia, but not enough to separate her from the thing. He got another leg, but the creature jumped out the hole in the wall, and landed gracefully at the ground below. Dante watched helpless as the thing scurried down the block.

"Oh god damn." He moaned, rubbing his hair. "Oh, what the hell?" He sunk down to his knees, feeling the glass from the windows burying deep into his flesh. He didn't seem to notice this, and bent backwards to look at the ceiling above. "What the hell must you fucking torture me? I get a women, one like my own, and you take her away from me!" He sighed deeply, bowed his head briefly, and snapped to his feet. He grabbed his boots, and slipped them on. He stuck both guns into his pants, with just the handles sticking out. He bolted to the chest, grabbed out a long sword, and held it up for quick inspection. "Oh, Alastor. Here we go again." He bolted down the stairs, not even sure where the beast had gone, but knowing he had to try and help Accalia.

Dante got to the outside of the apartment complex. He had seen the creature run off to the left, but once it disappeared around the corner, he had lost track of it. He started sprinting towards the left, when his foot landed on something odd. He stopped, stood back, gazing down and noticed his dirty and slightly torn jacket. "Awesome." He cried, as he slipped it on. He removed the guns from their spot in his pants and glide them into their own pockets on the inside of the jacket. The sword fit nicely in its pouch on the back. Now he was ready.

He continued to sprint, remembering as he started that he had wounded the animal and it had bled orange blood. He soon found the trail around the corner, and followed it, skipping over the debris and bricks that litter the floor. It amazed him that just minutes ago this was a wild fast paced New York City. It was now darkened with black swirls of clouds around that stirred up the dust and debris. There wasn't one person on the streets; Dante didn't know if they were all hidden in buildings or dead. Cars were flipped, some buildings were collapsed, and there didn't appear to be one thing in its right place. _What the hell happened in the last half of an hour?_ He was slightly amused that the first time he got laid in a few years it appeared as if New York City had gone through an earth quake. Was he that good he moved the earth? He laughed softly to himself.

He had run about three blocks when he stopped in heels. He looked upward, and realized that a large tower had suddenly sprung up in the middle of the road, only a block away. His heart was racing now from overexertion and panic. He didn't fear for his own life, damn, he kept trying to kill himself. But he feared for Accalia and her life. He didn't want anything to happen to her. He noticed the trail of orange lead right up to the front door. Dante continued running, feeling as if someone was watching him. The hairs on the back of his neck stuck up, and he tried to swallow a lump that was forming in his mouth. Maybe he had found the entrance to hell right here, he wasn't sure. But he was going to be entering it soon.


	3. Cause of it All

Don't own Dante or Vergil. Own Accalia and anything to deal with her.

* * *

A figure stood staring out the highest window in the tower. He had a faint smile on his lips, watching Dante bolt towards the tower. "My little solider. Are you here to be a hero or a martyr?" He chuckled softly.

A minion staggered up behind him. "Master, the girl is here."

"Hmmm..." The idea of human flesh excited him. "Bring her in." The minion disappeared out of the chamber room for a second and returned with the weasel animal following him. Accalia's limp body was still tightly wrapped in his tail. The figure turned around. "Let her go! And get the hell out of here." The weasel quickly dropped the girl, and both creatures scrambled out of the room, closing the door behind them in a hurry. The figure stood in front of her, arms cross against his chest. He watched as she slowly started to breathe again, the blood pouring back into her veins. She soon sat up, rubbing her head.

"Oh, where the hell am I?" She cried, looking around at the spare dark bedroom. Her eyes focused on the bed in the corner for a second and her face drained of blood. The figure above her laughed, and before she could turn around to look at him, he was on his knees and hand up to her throat. She slowly moved her head around to look at him in the eyes. "What do you want?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Oh, now, don't get too upset. We have so much to talk about."

"I have done nothing to you."

"Is it amazing that it always seems the sins of the father are brought upon the children?" Accalia couldn't see his face; the hood he was wearing was cloaking his view. But Accalia could feel his anger, hatred, just sweating out him. His eyes pierced her, even thought she couldn't see them.

"My father has not sinned towards you either. He was probably dead long before you came along." The figure chucked, and gently reached down for Accalia's thigh. She pulled away from him, but didn't get far, since he still had a tight grip on her neck.

"It's not your father who has sinned, it was Dante's. You are just the bait." He quickly grabbed her calf and yanked her closer to him. She was still only wearing Dante's tee shirt, and with the pull it was hiked up to her waist. She scrambled to hide herself, but the figure swatted away her hands before she could do anything. He moaned softly, looking her over. "Yes, you and I are going to have a long talk before Dante gets here."


	4. Luxuria

Don't own Dante or Vergie. I own Accadia and such. Some aspects of a fight coming up, sorry but i ain't good at fighting scenes. i will prolly alter these later tho.

* * *

Dante paused for a second at the entrance of the tower. He took a deep breathe, took a good grip of the handles and pulled. The doors slowly creeked opening, crying out in protest of being opened. Dante took one last deep breath and knew it was now or never. He cgather up every ounce of courage, plunged into the darkness of the tower. He entered into a narrow hallway, just wide enough for him to walk straight. At the end of the short hallway stood another door. He was about to open it when he noticed a sign above the door. _Luxuria._ He knew it was latin and it sounded familiar, but he couldn't figure out the definition. Without giving it much more thought, he yanked open the next door, and entered into a wide open room, with a ceiling at least 20 feet high and a width of almost 30 feet. There was a strong breeze the pulled through the room, and it took Dante a few seconds to readjust himself so he wouldn't get blown away. He looked around this room, taking in the walls. They were something he had never seen before. They appeared to made completely of human skulls, but instead of facing outward, they were all facing toward a partner, almost like they're were kissing, with mere millimeters in between their jaws. The skulls were alive in some sense, as the writhed and wriggled to get away from each other. It was quite particular someone would build a place like this.

He didn't get much time to think things through, though, since the door on opposite end of the wall opened and creatures started to pour out. Thy were made of jell like substances, oozing their way around the room. It really reminded Dante of a six foot amoeba, just a little fast. But just as stupid.

He immediately jumped into defeating these creatures, slashing and slicing into their demon flesh. They were immensely easy, and two stabs of his sword defeated each animal. He breathed a deep sigh of relief as he removed his sword from the last enemy. They hadn't even touched him. Well, one room down, many more to go. Dante holstered his sword back into his back pouch and started to walk for the door. He was about half way there when the earth started to move, and ground cracked beneath him. Dante jumped backwards, making it just in enough time as the ground spilt open. Out came a creature quite grosstique in nature. he was a mixture of animals, with the chest of a man, goat legs ending in talons, serpent tail, three heads (one of a man spitting fire, one of a ram, and one of a bull), riding a lion with dragon wings and neck. At the same times, his three heads cried out.

"Welcome Dante. We are here to stop you so you get no farther than Luxuria. We are Asmodai. Do you think you can make it to the next level of hell?" The man in the middle spat out.

"I will defeat you, and destroy anybody else to save Accalia!" Dante cried back, exaiming the man quickly with his eyes. He had to have a weakness somewhere…

"And it is that lust that will consume you!" The beast cried, and lunged forward. Dante jumped at the last second, and landed on the middle head, the human one. He pulled up his sword, and started to thrust it downward when the head realed back and flung him. Dante's body smacked up against the wall and slowly slid down with a thud. He stattered to his feet. He was barely upright when the middle head spit fire at him, and he dodged to get away. He noticed that his body ached like it had never before, and he wondered if this place was sucking the life from him. It seemed able to stop him from healing as quickly as he normally could.

There was another burst of heat directed towards him, and Dante rolled at the last second. He had though he had escaped it until he smell the animal snech of burnt leather. He glanced down, and the edge of the left side was smoldering. "Oh, god damn it, that's it! You ruined my jacket!" He hissed. He jumped towards the beath, and as it spi more flames out, he barrel rolled and missed it. He landed on the back of the animal it rode, and Asmodai struggled to get its head around to see him. But since they were so tighty together, none of them could whirl around, and its small human hands were unable to reahc. Dante lifted his sword high in the air, and jabbed it into the back of Asmodai. The beast screamed and lurked forward. Dante ripped the sword out as violently as he could, hopeing to take out a few vital organs with it. He then send the sowrd down, in the half lion dragon beast. It too howled, and dropped to its knees. It staggered there, whimpering. Dante took a deep breath, and climbed off his prey. He walked to the head of Asmodai, to make sure it was dead. He wasn't, but he would be soon. The human head could barely talk, and struggling to try to make out words.

"Dante, you have defeated me and now you will have my assitences. I am now your servant. Take the orb this body will leave behind; it will enable you to use flame bullets with your guns." And with its last words gasped out, all three heads collasped in a thunderous echo. The body started to slowly fade away, and soon resting in the spot was a small orb, the size of a basketball. It glowed a bright red, na dhad a mixture of orange and red clouds swirling inside it. Dante bent over and picked it up. As he looked at it, the clouds faster and quicker in movement. It appeared to almost feed off of Dante, like Accalia when she felt his heart beat getting faster.

He slipped it into one of the inside pockets of his jacket and continued towards the door at the far end of the room. He yanked open the door, and sighed deeply. There was a rickety, narrow, spiral stair case. Dante stood at the base and looked upwards. It appeared to just go on forever, and Dante couldn't tell if there was floors along the way, or if it went right to the roof. "Oh, damn. Well, it's time to climb." He bolted up the stairs, taking them two at a time.


	5. Reasons

lalala, don't own Dante Vergil. Own Accalia and all. Themes are getting darker...

* * *

Accalia laid on the bed, her hands bound together in front of her. Her feet were tied to each respective bed post. The beast of man, whoever it was who had kidnapped her, sat in a leather chair, near the corner by the window. The shadows covered everything but his knees down. He hadn't hurt her really, and Accalia wasn't even sure if he wanted to. He tried, but seemed to lose his gusto after a few minutes. Just what Accalia wanted, an impotent rapist. He did cut her a little, which didn't hurt much, and really only turned her on more. She hungered for some blood and could feel herself slipping every now and then, getting weaker by the moment.

She was scared of the man, he had uncanny power. There was nothing but cold hatred that oozed out of him. The scariest part of all of it wasn't that he was pissed at something in particular; he seemed to be pissed at everything. Accalia had tried to speak to him, partly out of boredom and partly out of curiosity, but he had cut her off quickly with a slap to the face. Her left cheek still stung with the hand print most likely still there. She couldn't imagine what had made this man so angry. And so angry at Dante. Well, she didn't know much about Dante, so it could be anything, but Dante seemed like an honest man, if not compassionate to a fault.

She swallowed a lump in her throat, and tried to prop herself up with her elbows. She couldn't see his head, and even though his body was directed in a different direction, she could feel his eyes staring right back. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. She would assume she had to be kept alive enough for Dante to see her still there.

The chamber doors soon spun open, and Accalia whirled around to see. "Dante?" She whispered. Unfortunately it wasn't him but just another one of the man's minions. The beast, a cross between a horse and cat, stumbled towards the shadow in the corner.

"Master, he has gotten through Luxuria, Gula, and Avaritia."

The man in the corner took a deep breath. "Has he entered Acedia yet?"

"He was rounding up the stairs as I left to find you."

"Ok, go." And the beast lumbered away. He stood up, came to Accalia's side, and looked down, keeping silent.

"Dante has gotten through three of your floors?" She asked softly, knowing that most likely she would get slapped again. The feeling of his eyes met hers, and he bent down slowly, sitting on the bed. He gingerly felt the side of her cheek, and seemed surprised when she didn't flinch at his touch. He brushed away a tear from her face, much more softly and kindly then he had treated her before.

"You must see something before Dante finds you. You tell him what I tell you, you tell him what you've seen." Accalia nodded meekly. He bent over, and brushed his lips against hers. Taking a deep breath, almost like he was trying to breathe in her soul, he let their lips contact. He really didn't kiss her, just touched lips. When he brought his head away, he straightened slightly, and pulled down his hood. Accalia gasped as his face came to the light.

"It can't be." She whispered.

"It is." He replied. It seemed to make sense suddenly, why the man's voice was so familiar, why his mannerisms reminded her of someone.

"But-but.." She shuttered, staring straight into his eyes.

"Come on, its time to get ready for your performance."


End file.
